


30 prompt challenge; hogwarts qm edition [let's hope i don't fuck it up again]

by BananaSlayer723



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, Quirrellmort - Freeform, Quirrelmort, also i have to mention quirrell's gonna become a better person as it goes on, i would call this a rewrite but i changed the story a shit ton, qq st and gl are gonna be friends, so does tom we love character development (or attempts at it)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSlayer723/pseuds/BananaSlayer723
Summary: quirrell n tom are in love omg <33but theyre in hogwarts now. yay!!!!(i'd say where i found the prompts but i do not know so don't bully me :sob: :sob:)
Relationships: Quirinus Quirrell & Sybill Trelawney, Quirinus Quirrell/Tom Riddle, Quirinus Quirrell/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	30 prompt challenge; hogwarts qm edition [let's hope i don't fuck it up again]

**Author's Note:**

> let's hope i dont FUCK IT UP this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt; curiosity
> 
> I HATE THIS CHAPTER OH MY GOD
> 
> FUCK introductions honestly man i hate this i just wanna get into the juicy shit!!!!!!!!!!!

“Ugh, where did she go?!” Quirrell mumbled to himself, growing in irritation. Gripping his book bag tightly, he felt his palms begin to sweat. He shuffled through the crowd, scanning the corridor for Sybill Trelawney. He panicked, thinking that he might have to spend the long ride with people he didn’t know or like, until he finally found her. As soon as Quirrell spotted her long brown hair disappearing behind an angry looking Slytherin, Quirrell felt a rush of relief. He pushed through a gloomy looking Ravenclaw girl, and began biting his lip.

The Slytherin was in front of a compartment, so that’d mean Sybill had gone into one, right? Quirrell looked around, feeling lost and alone. He hoped the Hogwarts Express wouldn’t start early, or else he’d look like a fool. Well, more than a fool he already looked like. His heart sank, the relief he had short-lived.   
  
It was third year, so everyone had already found their own cliques, and so, with everyone already occupying compartments with their groups, he worried that he wouldn’t be welcomed if he really did fail to find her.   
  
Quirrell suddenly wished he was a Hufflepuff, hearing the chatter of a rather mean looking group of Slytherins who were approaching. 

  
  


——

  
  


“My lord, I have to say!” Bellatrix Black started, hopping behind Tom excitedly. “You look absolutely dashing today!”

“Really? Thanks Trixie.” Tom replied in a bored tone, as he led his ‘death eater’ gang (which really only consisted of Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy, so it couldn’t be considered a gang _yet)_ to their compartment in the train. It was crowded as hell, and so they had to, unfortunately, hold hands in order to not get lost. Bellatrix was the one that suggested the idea, and she was right with the fact they could get lost, but Tom still didn’t feel any better about it. She took advantage of the situation to get closer, and Tom felt very uncomfortable with it.

It didn’t help that it was their first day of third year at Hogwarts, all sorted into Slytherin, and it was.. really worrying for Tom. The self proclaimed Dark King went over everything that could go wrong in his head, barely listening to Bellatrix and Lucius drone on and on about some weird Satanic Ritual they planned on doing.

First of all, Third Year was the year you were able to audition for a spot in your house’s Quidditch team. This was very concerning for Tom, because of course a ‘big, tough’ reputation like his, apparently set expectations for him that he play Quidditch! (he thinks, anyway) Tom liked to fly, and he did like fighting, but being on a team was.. not appealing, at all. Despite having his group, he was really independent… Also most people feared him, so even if he wasn’t the captain, he knew the team would bow down to him. (Which would be great, but he knows jack-shit about playing Quidditch..) 

Next was the Yuleball. Tom shuddered at the thought, pushing past a wicked looking Slytherin girl. Of course the obvious choice was to ask Bellatrix out, (she would be elated that he even considered it, seeing how Tom denied all of her advances; don’t get him wrong, she’s attractive but not in the romantic way) but Tom found himself stressing over it anyway. It was a good thing he was a pretty great actor- had anyone seen him so nervous, he’d get his ass kicked. (he thinks, anyway)

And of course, how could he forget! Hogsmeade. Fucking _Hogsmeade_. All you had to do to go was to get a permission slip signed by a parent or guardian, right? Easy! Easy peasy, lemon squeezy! One big problem though!

He was an orphan. An orphan boy, to be precise- and well, while everyone else would go enjoy their trip, he’d be stuck at Hogwarts. Sure, he could dance since nobody would see him (he thinks, anyway), but even then, the thought made him feel lonely.   
  
This was just paranoia though. Anxiety. Worries that were probably just stupid. Tom would get over it. 

..He thinks, anyway. 

Shaking his head, Tom led them down the corridor, before seeing a mousy boy standing nervously. Tom squinted, trying to recognize him. That was.. Quirinus Quirrell, he remembered. Sorted into Ravenclaw, and- what was he again? Homosexual? Whatever the hell that meant- Tom never really knew what all these sexualities were. All he knew was that girls and guys were hot.   
  
Tom barely knew the kid, and he could barely care about him, but it seemed that Bellatrix was far more familiar with Quirrell, as she very loudly pointed him out.   
  
“My lord! Look! It’s Quirrell!” She whispered noisily in Tom’s ear, leaning over. “What should we do?!”   
  


Quirrell looked over, looking a bit shaken. His eyes widened slighlty, and was quick enough to turn back around before Bellatrix saw him staring. Tom saw though. Brown eyes and a tired look. Tom shook his head and pushed Bellatrix to the side, trying to seem intimidating.  
  
“Why should we do anything? He’s just-”   
  
“Sorry, am I in the way..?” Quirrell asked. Was he always that close?   
  
Tom paused not registering what he said, before clearing his throat. “Uh, yeah. Obviously.” He glared.   
  
With a shaky smile, Quirrell nodded. “Yeah, s-sorry about that. I uh, lost my friend.. In the crowd.” He fumbled with the strap on his book bag, glancing at Lucius and Bellatrix. “I’ll, uh, go find her now and get outta the way.” He chuckled awkwardly.

Tom didn’t know what the heck he was thinking, or why the Ravenclaw was so intriguing, but he opened his mouth and said something he did not know was possible. “The train’s gonna start soon, why don’t you just sit with us?”  
  
Lucius raised a brow at Tom curiously, but didn’t say anything. Tom wished Bellatrix was the same.   
  
“My lord, what are you thinking?” Bellatrix mouthed, aghast.   
  
“Oh, um.” Quirrell stared dumbfounded, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I dunno, I mean-”   
  
But the train had already started moving, and the group held onto the walls to try and refrain from falling. Well, except Lucius, the fucker was perfectly still, posed dramatically with one foot in the air pointed. Tom grumbled, about to tell off Lucius for showing off when he saw Quirrell stifle a giggle. They locked eyes and Quirrell stopped laughing.

Tom sighed. “Well, it seems we have no choice now. C’mon.” He said, dragging Bellatrix down the corridor before she could do anything bad.

Quirrell stood and watched, until Lucius nudged him with his elbow. “Aren’t you coming? Or are you gonna stay here for the entire ride?” He asked sharply.

“Uh, yeah, sure. O-okay. Sorry about that.” Quirrell apologized. Lucius stared for a moment, before mumbling something like ‘weirdo.’  
  
The Ravenclaw followed Lucius who strutted. They were reunited with Bellatrix and Tom at a compartment, but none of them spoke as they entered.

  
  


——  
  
  
Tom and Bellatrix talked in hushed voices as they walked, making sure Quirrell and Lucius couldn’t hear. Bellatrix was mad, but Tom could care less… Well, actually, he cared a little bit. Bellatrix kinda scared him, but it’s not like she’d dare to hurt him or anything.   
  
“Why would you invite that mudblood?” Bellatrix asked, eyes narrowed.   
  
Tom groaned, “Well, what was I supposed to do, leave him? Besides, you’re the one who asked ‘what should we do?’ weren’t you?” He mimicked Bellatrix’s voice badly.   
  
“I thought you would understand! I was talking about, like, making him not mess with you! Like, tease him a bit, you know?!”   
  
“He’s a nerd, why would he mess with me?”   
  
“I dunno, but it’d be fun anyway!” Bellatrix paused to breathe. “And anyways, you’re dodging the question!”   
  
“Look, the train was just starting, okay? I wanted to go before we got in trouble, and I wasn’t thinking, I was caught up in the heat of the moment. It’s not a big deal, anyway.”   
  
Footsteps behind them getting louder indicated that Lucius and Quirrell were close. That meant this was the end of their argument, and Tom felt grateful. Bellatrix still looked sour, but she continued on.   
  
After a few seconds of silence (which to Tom, felt like forever), Bellatrix made them stop in front of an empty compartment. She slid open the door and they went in. They were lucky they made it in so fast, because as soon as they got seated, they heard the distant voice of an old lady saying “Candy from the trolley?”   
  
Quirrell was, obviously, sitting next to Lucius since Bellatrix occupied the seat next to Tom. Quirrell felt relieved, though, because as strange Tom was, he was also really, _really_ scary. Not in the sense, of like, _looking_ scary, he was actually kinda cute, despite his snake-like appearance. But he was known for bullying first years, and, not to mention, the teachers seemed to love him. So if Quirrell got attacked or something, then he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.   
  
Quirrell looked out the window, thinking that was probably why Tom let him tag along. So they could get him cornered and hurt him. He probably should’ve been worried, but the wand in his bag was heavy.   
  
He would be outnumbered if it happened, but he could defend himself.. Maybe. He’d have to wait and see.   
  
(Hopefully not, though. They looked strong, he noted.)   
  
  


——  
  
  
“M’lord, aren’t you excited for Study of Ancient Runes?” Lucius asked, showing a book with a unicorn symbol on the cover. “Of course, Satanic Rituals is so much better, but I think it’s fascinating.”   
  
“I guess, but I’m more hyped for DADA. I’m curious about stuff like that, you know? Might be one of the only classes worth going to.” Tom exclaimed, trying to sound cool. To be honest, he didn’t really wanna talk right now and was tired. Lucius and Bellatrix were way too energetic, in his opinion. Why couldn’t they be more like Quirrell? Peaceful, and quiet.. Stuff like that. 

Lucius looked over to Bellatrix, “And why are _you_ suddenly so mad? Got into a fight with your boyfriend?” He teased.   
  
“We are _not_ dating--”

“Yes!” Bellatrix groaned. “I cannot believe him! Years of loyalty, and I mean nothing to him, apparently!” She fake-sobbed into her palms. Or, he hoped it was fake.

Thankfully, he was correct when the door slid open and an old lady pushing a cart offered candy. Bellatrix was quick to ‘’cheer up’’ and buy a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. Lucius got some Chocolate Frogs, while Tom got Cauldron Cakes.   
  
“Would you like any, dear?” The trolley witch asked, looking at Quirrell.   
  
Quirrell quickly shook his head, watching as the lady left them. He looked back out the window- which seemed to be the only thing he looked at the entire ride.   
  
Tom didn’t know why he had made that observation in the first place.   
  
  


——  
  
  
Finally the long, torturous train ride to Hogwarts ended. The train came to a halt, and nearly everyone fell over. Quirrell was the first one to get up and leave the compartment, hurrying out. Bellatrix, it looked like, couldn’t be any more relieved, since she began complaining about him as soon as they exited the train.   
  
“I still can’t believe you let him ride with us.” She whined.   
  
“I can’t help but agree with Trixie.” Lucius said as they began walking down a mud path, following a staff member. “What was that about?”   
  
Tom shrugged. “It was just a one-time thing. Besides, it’s not like we’ll ever see him again. And he’ll probably forget about it, anyways.”   
  
Bellatrix grumbled. “Your reputation is at stake, M’lord. That was a Ravenclaw! Do you know what Ravenclaws are? Smart people. Smart as in they don’t forget.” She said. “He might say stuff about it, and you know how quick people are to spread rumors.”   
  
The staff member led them further down, until they reached maybe hundreds of stagecoaches. Tom, Lucius, and Bellatrix looked at each other confused when they were told to get in since there were no horses to pull it, but abided.   
  
Tom waited until they were in the carriages to respond. “I think you underestimate everyone here. You seriously think they’re gonna believe some scrawny kid?”   
  
“I think she’s still mad about the fact that Rita Skeeter started the rumor she had a crush on me.” Lucius laughed.   
  
“I am not! And if people believed I even liked Lucius, then they’ll believe anything!”   
  
Tom snickered. “To be fair, though, it sounds plausible since you’re so close. But the idea that we helped a random boy- a non pure-blood, mind you- just sounds ridiculous. So nothing’s gonna happen.”   
  
“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Bellatrix scowled, crossing her arms. Lucius was snickering, while Tom rolled his eyes.   
  
The ride was much shorter compared to the train ride, but it still felt pretty long. It smelled gross, and it was getting dark. Tom suppressed a shudder, the trees surrounding them making his imagination go wild. They looked like silhouettes of vampires and trolls. When he caught a glimpse of the others, he saw Lucius frightened, and was a bit relieved he wasn’t alone on that. Bellatrix just looked content though, giggling and tapping her feet.

  
When they finally arrived, the doors burst open, revealing the Great Hall. Candles were in the air, and the kids that had already arrived were talking excitedly. Tom was beaming, finally back at where he belonged.   
  
He didn’t have enough time to do a monologue, however, and was pushed aside by incoming students. In order to not get separated, Tom grabbed Bellatrix’s and Lucius’s hands. They ran to claim a spot at the Slytherin table, and the Sorting began.   
  
  


——  
  
  
Quirrell and Sybill ran to the Ravenclaw table, quickly securing their seats. Quirrell was eager to talk to his friend once again, and he impatiently waited for her to sit down.   
  
“Sybill, you have no idea what the hell just happened on the train.” He began talking fast. “Did you know that Tom freakin’ Riddle is actually kinda nice?!”   
  
Sybill was cleaning her glasses on her robe, not a care in the world.   
  
“While you, very _rudely_ so, abandoned me on the train, Tom let me sit with his weird gang thing!” Quirrell said.   
  
Sybill perked up at that. “Abandoned? Rin, I foresaw this. I simply guided you to your destiny.” She said, smiling. “Abandoned sounds so.. Mean, I suppose.”   
  
“You’re focusing on the wrong thing.” He flicked her nose as she put her glasses back on. “Tom, the guy everyone is so scared of, let me ride with him on the train. And he didn’t even have any ill intent! Sure, it was.. Awkward. Weird. Especially nerve wracking, ‘cause I think Bellatrix Black was gonna kill me, but he was still so.. nice?”   
  
Nodding, Sybill rubbed her nose. “That was uncalled for. And what are you trying to say?”   
  
“I think people are way too judgemental about him.” Quirrell explained.   
  
“As much as I love you, I think it’s important to point out he’s not very..” Sybill looked for the correct words. “Ordinary. He even _looks_ strange. Of course people are going to be a little judgemental.”   
  
“Look at who’s talking. You always scare people because you threaten them constantly.”   
  
Now it was her turn to flick the other’s nose. “I think you mean ‘warn.’ It’s better for them to know when death strikes, than live in fear of unknowing.”   
  
He rubbed his nose. “Yeah, right.”   
  
“And why are you making such a big deal out of it, anyways? He’ll probably go back to bullying kids right after tonight.”   
  
“That’s the thing, though.” Quirrell said. “Has anyone actually.. Seen him bully people? Or did he just stand there, and let the others do his work?”   
  
“Standing by and doing nothing when you can help is practically the same.” Sybill pointed out. “Now be quiet.. The sorting is starting soon.”   
  
Quirrell smiled at Sybill, watching her turn away and face the professors at the front, but he still thought about Tom.   
  
Yeah, he shouldn’t make a big deal out of it.. Tom probably just felt bad. He was still curious about it though.   
  
Tom was so strange.


End file.
